duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guardian King
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of Disney's "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Minami (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Young Simba - Max (Pokemon; 1997) *Adult Simba - Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Young Nala - Bonnie (Pokemon; 1997) *Adult Nala - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Timon - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) *Pumbaa - Brock (Pokemon; 1997) *Misty - herself *Mufasa - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Sarabi - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Scar - Seth (Dinosaur King) *Shenzi - Ursula (Dinosaur King) *Banzai - Zander (Dinosaur King) *Ed - Ed (Dinosaur King) *Rafiki - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Zazu - Artemis (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Sarafina - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992) *The Mouse - Dedenne (Pokemon; 1997) *The Gopher - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *The Hyenas - Monsters (Sailor Moon; 1992) *The Chameleon - Treecko (Pokemon; 1997) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Themselves *The Vultures/Buzzards - Spearow (Pokemon; 1997) *The Beetle - Caterpie (Pokemon; 1997) Chapters: *The Guardian King Part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Guardian King Part 2 - Seth *The Guardian King Part 3 - Max's First Day *The Guardian King Part 4 - (A) Max's Pouncing Lesson *The Guardian King Part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report" *The Guardian King Part 5 - Seth and Max's Conversation *The Guardian King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Guardian King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Guardian King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Guardian King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Dave's Death/Max's Exile *The Guardian King Part 10 - Seth Takes Over Kingdom *The Guardian King Part 11 - Meet Pokemon Trainers *The Guardian King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Guardian King Part 13 - Seth in Command *The Guardian King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Guardian King Part 15 - Usagi Chased Misty/The Reunion *The Guardian King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Guardian King Part 17 - Mamoru and Usagi's Argument/Alvin's Wisdom/Mamoru's Destiny *The Guardian King Part 18 - Mamoru's Return/Pokemon Trainers' Distraction *The Guardian King Part 19 - Mamoru Confronts Seth/Mamoru Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Guardian King Part 20 - Mamoru VS. Seth/A Happy Ending in the Kingdom *The Guardian King Part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Trivia: * Cast Gallery: Max in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Max as Young Simba Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Bonnie as Young Nala Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Mamorou Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Adult Simba Sailor Moon in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Adult Nala Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Timon Brock in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Brock as Pumbaa Misty in Pokemon Puzzle League.jpg|Misty as Herself Dave Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Dave Seville as Mufasa Miss Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Miss Miller as Sarabi Seth in Dinosaur King.jpg|Seth as Scar Ursula in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ursula as Shenzi Zander in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zander as Banzai Ed in Dinosaur King.jpg|Ed as Ed Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin Seville as Rafiki Artemis-sailor-moon-49.6.jpg|Artemis as Zazu Ikuko Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Ikuko Tsukino as Sarafina Dexter in What a Cartoon.jpg|Dexter as the Gopher Treecko (TV Series).jpg|Treecko as the Chameleon Category:Duchess Productions Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof